Kaylaron 'Stonehands' Battlehammer
by HalfDragonBronze
Summary: A young woman leaves home to find that an ancient evil is lurking closer than she ever imagined...
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Birth

It was a happy day in Mithril Hall. Wulfgar and Catti-brie, having been wed for 20 years, had conceived a child. Once bold adventurers traveling with the legendary dark elf Drizzt Do'Urden, the pair's glorious adventuring days had passed. Wulfgar, having been raised in a barbarian tribe, had always believed that women were inferior. But Catti-brie's wild and independent spirit had destroyed that belief, and they were a blissfully wedded couple. Drizzt and a host of dwarves witnessed the birth, including Catti-brie's adopted father, Bruenor. The softhearted dwarf was doing his best to keep himself from crying, as he had helped in the raising and training of both of the couple when they were younger. Drizzt's lavender eyes were shining with joy, as they were two of his best friends, two of his few friends in the entire world. They had decided to name the child Kaylaron, Catti-brie's mother's name if it was a girl, and Zak, after Drizzt's father Zaknafien (a dark elf with a kind heart akin to Drizzt's own) if it was a boy. Everyone in the room held their breath as Catti-brie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Kaylaron Battlehammer. Drizzt smiled as the dwarven midwife handed the baby to her mother and father. He could see the resemblance to her mother. Bruenor could no longer control himself. Tears ran down his old, battle-scarred face and into his long beard as his granddaughter was born. The future Queen of Mithril Hall.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Parting and a Meeting

_Nineteen years later_

Kayla was leaving. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her father's arrogance and over-protectiveness, her mother's constant doting, she hated it all. She just wanted to live a normal life. She should have known, as future queen of Mithril Hall, that a normal life would be impossible. She packed her few belongings and padded silently out of the winding corridors of Mithril Hall. But she didn't go unnoticed. Drizzt intercepted her at the exit to the road leading to the nearby city of Shal'Mer. Kayla, being a human, didn't possess the ability to see in the dark. Consequently, she walked right into Drizzt. There was a short struggle that stopped when Kayla recognized his violet eyes.

"Listen," she said, angrily, before he could speak, "I'm leaving, and there's noth-"

"I don't want to stop you," he cut in, "I want to help you. Your mother knew you were leaving. She knows that you are going to encounter dangers, so she wanted me to give you these."

He handed her two magnificent steel daggers. Both were perfectly balanced and emblazoned with the Battlehammer crest of a foaming mug of ale. She gaped at Drizzt, trying to thank him, but her gratitude was beyond words.

"I understand," he said, and he swept silently off into the long corridors of Mithril Hall. Kayla was stunned for several moments. Finally, she gave herself a little shake and walked swiftly into the warm, breezy summer night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Rescue 

Kayla reached Shal'Mer with no trouble. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she was being followed. She kept doing double takes, thinking she saw Drizzt at every turn. She relaxed as she entered the city. The drow would have no reason to follow her. Her parents both knew she was leaving, and her mother had given her a parting gift. But she knew that her father would go to any length to protect her. She rented a room for the night at a small inn at the edge of the town. She shed her traveling cloak and hung it on the door. She laid down on the comfortable, feather-stuffed mattress and fell asleep. But she wasn't alone. Three men dressed entirely in black slipped in through her window. The first man chuckled quietly, looking at her peacefully snoring form.

"Aw, isn't she precious. The future queen of Mithril Hall. Too bad she won't be alive to rule." He chuckled again, louder this time, as he raised a dagger above her head. There was a flash of light, a shuffling sound, and three muffled thumps. The three assassins were dead before they hit the ground.

Kayla awoke to see a man turning towards her, his hand on her window latch, locking it. She leapt up, reaching for her daggers. But they weren't there. The man smiled, holding up Kayla's belt and daggers. But then he did something unexpected. He tossed her belt to her and moved towards the door.

"Hurry up. We have to get out of here as fast as we can. It's not safe for you here, Kaylaron." She gaped at him. Even through her shock, she noticed that he was very handsome. He had dark, slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes flecked with golden specks. He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Kayla! Move! You almost died last night and if we don't get out of here now, it's likely to happen again. NOW MOVE!"

"But-you- who _are_ you?" He moved towards her, extending his hand.

"Manveru Altharen. And you," he looked her over, his eyes lingering when they met hers, "are Kaylaron Battlehammer, future queen of Mithril Hall. Did you really think that someone so important could simply disappear? Now follow me. I know a safe place where you can hide."

"No," she said, not accepting his hand, "I can take care of myself. I don't have to follow anyone I don't want to."

"I think that this situation is more dangerous than you know. Please. I need you to trust me. Everything will be explained to you soon enough. But we need to move you to a safe place. Please. It would be in your best interest. If you want to stay and die, be my guest. But I want to help you." After a moment of indecision, she buckled on her belt and followed him out of the room.


End file.
